Koneko Hinata
by Aburame Takai
Summary: What happens when Hinata has a demon in her as well? She does not know that Naruto has the Kyuubi in him. After he sees it in a battle however, she runs away. Naruto feels feelings hes never felt before for her. Will she be back? Will he follow her? 3 up
1. The Fight And The Revealing

Chapter 1: The Fight And Revealing

-Koneko Hinata-

By: Aburame Takai

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this is updated to most peoples expectations. Oh and im working on the next chapter.Secrets Revealed! Look forward to it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takai: Yo Shino-niichan say the disclaimer.

Shino: …

Takai: Fine. Hinata you say it.

Hinata: Takai-sama does not own Naruto,(whispers) but I wish I did.

Naruto: Oi! What was that Hinata?

Hinata:(Pushes fingers together and starts turning deep red) Ano...Ano...Ano (faints)

Naruto:What happened? (inside Naruto's head Kyuubi sighs with deep annoyance at Narutos density)

Takai: Okay then lets just get started on the story before someone else faints or Kyuu-sama gets pissed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_TO THE STORY!!!!_**

"Watch out!" Her long time crush announced. She dodged the attack from the enemy soldier and then hit him with a juuken blow to the heart killing him. They were on yet another S-rank mission together.

_Sometimes I think Tsunade-sama is trying to push us together. I don't know why, its not like I can be with Naruto. He's too infatuated with Sakura. Besides its not like I can love anyone not with Shichiokoneko inside me._

**How do you know? **A purring voice asked inside her head. **Have you asked? Have you even considerrrrrrrrrrred why all those people attacked him? **

_No, But I'm a monster. He could never love me_. As she said this Naruto used Rasengan, the blue chakra ball hit the person in front of the advancing army, flew into the people behind him."STEEERIKE!" Naruto yelled .Hinata giggled at him, while taking down yet another enemy. _Time to see if all that training paid off,_she thought. 

"**Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou: Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand." **Apparently the enemies thought this was just a bunch of flashy hand moves, boy were they wrong.

**TWO HITS! (two dead)**

**FOUR HITS!(four dead)**

**EIGHT HITS! (8 dead)**

**SIXTEEN HITS! (16 dead)**

**THIRTYTWO HITS! (32 dead)**

**SIXTYFOUR HITS! (64 dead)**

**ONEHUNDRED-TWENTY EIGHT HITS! (128 dead)**

**(AN: Shes aiming only for vital organs. So dont go. NUH-UH! THATS UN-POSSIBLE! Im the author, i do what i want. :P)**

Bodies littered the grassy field.With have the army gone Hinata relaxed, just a bit.**Nice moves gurrrrrl.**Shichiokoneko purred in her head.**Your boyfrrrrrrrrrrrrriend looks imprrrrrrressed too!**At this comment of course Hinata blushed furiously._Stop teasing me...you know that can never happen._**Anyways looks like the trrraining really did pay off. **

**(AN:The extra Rs are purring. if u didnt know koneko means kitten.)**

"RETREAT!" they heard a man shout, heading into the Wooden fort.

"Wow! Guess we scared them huh, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. There it was again the chan suffix that stabbed her heart every time she heard it.

_Why do I still call her Hinata-chan? I can't love anyone. Kyuubi… She can't know. She never can. Not if she wants me to love her back._ You see Naruto realized at his 14th birthday that Hinata had feelings for him. Sakura well… she was more of a sister to him, now.Hinata... she on the other hand was beautiful. Flawless to every degree. And he had feelings for her, but she would have to know about Kyuubi._If she knew shed just run scared. Everybody does..._

**How do you know that shed hate you? I feel insulted that you would even think that because of me none could love you. **

_Kyuubi, there's something your not telling me is there?_

**You'll find out later. He he.Kit,you are so dense.**

"Naruto-kun, what should we do know?"

**I'm sure you have a few ideas, Hinata.**

**I saw that, kit.**

_Shut up fox._ Naruto thought back at the fox demon.

Both of them were blushing dark red.

"Ano… GOMEN! N-N-Naruto-k-kun, I d-d-didn't mean t-that!"

**Oh come on, Hinata. Why don't you confess? **

"I didn't mean that either! I was just ano…. Cold. Ya COLD!" It was cold that day, but not enough to make someone blush. Nonetheless she bought.

"Y-ya m-me t-too! Burr."

**Nice cover up, Kit. He he. **

**Why don't you huddle together for warrrrmth Hinata?**

She blushed even deeper.

"Oi! Hinata if you blush anymore you'll faint!"

"Well, well what do we have here? Two lovebirds chatting, while I'm just sitting here, waiting for a fight.You two just think you can do whatever you want, and the battles not even done. Your gonna make me sad." The Lord of the enemy army announced. " Names Aburame Takai. Member of Akatsuki. Your executioner."

"In your dreams Baka."

"H-Hai!"

"Ill teach you kids." He said releasing Destruction bug armies from his arms.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT? I THOUGHT THAT WEIRD KID COULD DO IT ONLY!"

"Ano… N-Naruto-kun h-his s-surname is A-Aburame."

"I knew that. Ahem."

" Ummm trying to fight here," Takai said. " You to lovebirds can continue chatting when you're in heaven."

"RASENGAN!"

Takai sidestepped it and punched the shadow clone Naruto hid behind him in the back.

"Nice try lover boy. **Raikou Konchuu: DAGEKI! **(Lightning Bugs: STRIKE!)" The destruction bugs shed their shells and turned transparent,crackling with electricty."HUH?!" Then Naruto was hit by lightning. Thousands of volts struck , knocking him out. (AN: Ya Naruto's that strong that he can survive lightning.)

"NOOOOOO!"Hinata screamed.

**Shit! I cant heal you, Kit. He used chakra-induced lightning. Looks like your girlfriend can handle it though.**

_Huh?_ Naruto opened his eyes. And saw a strange, yet beautiful creature before him. He assumed it was a kitten due to its innocent look. It had cat ears was colored a deep blue along its fur. It also had seven tails. _Wh-what happened to Hinata? What is that beautiful creature?_

**MAN! YOU'RE SO DENSE! That's your girlfriend dobe.**

_WHAT?_

"**You'll pay for what you've done to Naruto, teme**." Koneko Hinata said in a growling hiss. "**Neko Tsume: Meiun Kai **(Cat Claws: Doom Cut)!" Koneko Hinata's claws thrust out and then she arced her arms underhand.

Takai screamed, then he was dead. Several deep cuts appeared on him and one of his arms came off. There were scars on the earth too. Ten deep cuts were in the ground.His corpse joined the many others, blood mingling with the rest.

"-Pant- Id like to change back now, Shichiokoneko, -pant- I cant be seen by Naruto like this."**Poof **she changed back to human form. "Arigatou, Shichiokoneko."

After she transformed back, Naruto's world went dark, but not before a certain bug crawled onto his collar...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takai: Bwahahahaha. CLIFFHANGA!

Naruto: Takai you can be a real teme sometimes, you know that?

Takai: Yes. What of it?

Hinata: Why haven't you gotten Naruto and me yet?(suddenly blushes at something Kyuu-sama says)

Takai: Now Hinata should somebody like you be thinking those things?

Hinata:(Faints)

Naruto: Hinata! Hey Ill take u back to my place.

Sasuke: Why aren't the others in this? Why were you the bad guy?

Takai: Well (smacks Sasuke with mallet) I just felt like it. And it's the first chapter baka!

Sasuke: Ow! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

Takai: Your calmness pisses me off.

Sasuke: Teme…

**TILL NEXT TIME FANS! OH AND WRITE REVEIWS! GOOD OR BAD! BECAUSE WISE MEN DON'T JUST LEARN FROM EXPERIENCE! THEY LEARN FROM MISTAKES!HOPE YOU AlL LIKE THE UPDATE!MAkINg ChAPTER TWO TONIGHT!**


	2. A sad Chapter

**Chapter Two: Secrets Revealed**

**By: Aburame Takai**

Okay folks, I know you like my story. Thank you, smile-hatred: I like that u like the story , shadowtitanx20: This chapter is for you and smiley, violently-cheerful: sorry if it sounds like yours, honestly I haven't read it. But I will when I'm done typing this , kardel88: thanks again for the tip!, heavyarms: keep R&R it'll help make these stories better. OH! I forgot to mention that Hinata and Naruto are both 19.

**On to the dialogue before the story!**

Takai: Shino-niichan, say the disclaimer this time!

Shino: …z…z…zzz

Naruto: H-hey he's sleeping!

Takai: Ill fix that (pulls out soccer horn) MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Shino: AHHHH! (Crash) Huh?

Takai: Niichan say the disclaimer!

Shino: (sighs) Fine. Takai-baka does not own Naruto, but Hinata does!

Hinata: SHINO! Why does everybody except Naruto know?!

**ON TO THE STORY! **

Naruto's eyes opened to see his secret love sitting beside his hospital bed. "Hina-chan?" at this she jumped and started crying a little. "Don't cry, I'm okay." He moved his arm, "See?"

"N-N-Naruto-kun! You can't be m-m-moving! T-T-Takai-teme hit your nerves with the lightning and y-y-your not supposed to move or you'll pass out! "

"S'okay I heal quickly."

**Hmmmm. Just like you! **Shichiokoneko said in Hinata's head.

What?

**Nothing!**

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay?"

"H-Hai Naruto-kun! But n-now I need too go get Tsunade-sama." She got up as Naruto pulled her back down.

"Hina-chan? Cant you just stay and just, ano… chat?" They both blushed a little.

"S-Sure! Ano… what do you want to talk about?"

"You."

(meep) "Ano… ano…ano o-o-okay, but then tell me about yourself."

"Okay."

And so the Hinata told him of her life, except for the Koneko demon being sealed in her: Her mother's death, Her bastard-of-a-father training her from dawn till dusk till dawn (AN: I know this idea is not original, but Hiashi is a big sack of douche), at which point Naruto gripped his hands till his knuckles turn white. Her cousin hating her for something she didn't do. She almost told him about Shichiokoneko-

"Then Shic- I mean my mothers spirit was there to help me. Naruto-kun it's your turn." She said a little teary eyed.

Naruto kissed her cheek to get rid of the little that trailed down her cheek. "I asked you not to cry Hina-chan…"

"N-n-n-n-n-Naruto-kun?!" Her face turning a dark red.

**Smooth move romeo.**

SHUTUP FOX!

**Wow. He kissed you, sure on the cheek,but … So what are u going to do now Hinata?**

It's a dream come true… but it cant be, with you, a demon inside me he could never love me.

"Hina-chan?!"

"Gomen, b-but I have to go!"

"It's the demon I saw you change into, isn't it?"

"Wh-what?"

"I saw you change into that cat…"

**Uhoh. Ummm Naruto, u fucked up.**

What?

Hinata hung her head. "So now you know… I have to go!"

"Hinata… I—"

"I don't want to hear it! I know what your going to say! I'm a Monster! I have always loved you,but I cant hurt you. GOODBYE!" She said, then vanished, crying.

**Smooooooooooth. Told ya you fucked up.**

B-But she didn't hear me out…

**Naaaaw. Really? You should have told her about me first.**

NO! Its all just a dream… Ill wake up!I CANT LOSE HER! Please… WAKE UP!

Takai: (sniffles) I hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry ill make another. (Sobs)

Sasuke: Dood, are u crying?( saying this teary-eyed)

Takai: (smacks with mallet) Ahhhh much better.

Sasuke: Teme…

(AN: If you cant tell, I hate Sasuke. He fucked with sakuras emotions, left, then almost killed Naruto. Plus he acts cool.)

Sasuke: I heard that!

Takai: GOOD!

**STAY UPDATED FOR MORE! LIKE MAYBE TOMOOROW! BUT I HAVE HOMEWORK! TILL THEN! REVIEW! Cuz if u don't ill make hina-chan come to your house and kill you!**


	3. Hinata's Past

**Hinata's Past**

**By: Aburame Takai**

**First to thank you all:**

**Dragon Man 180, this chapters 4 u. DRKSilent-killer, WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY? Jk: P, seriously though you confused me with all the laughing. Luv4life, this has barely any NaruHina action (JUST THIS CHAPTER) but ill try to squeeze sum in. Arigatou, Pyro Love. Don't worry Turok1, or maybe you should! Bwahaha YOU'LL NEVER KNOW TILL I FINISH THE STORY! However:**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Takai: Shino-niichan say the warning. Tsunade will say the disclaimer.**

**Shino: … Fine. Ahem. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS LITTLE ACTION BETWEEN NARUTO AND HINATA. IT IS A FLASHBACK SHOWING THE APPEARANCE SHICHIOKONEKO. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Takai: Ow! For someone who never talks you sure are loud.**

**Shino: zzzzz**

**Tsunade: Hic, Takai hic, does not own Naruto, Hic, Hinata does, hic, or is it the other way around, hic. Wait until you lovers are married before, hic, doing "other things", Hic! (Suffering from BID Booze Induced Delirium)**

**Hinata: WHAT?!**

**Naruto: Ahem… excuse the drunken old bat. (Thwack) OW!**

**Tsunade: Hic, I'm serious, hic, I don't want Hinata, ending up with, hic, thousands of little Naruto babies!**

**Takai: While the two are arguing.. (Thump) Ope Hinata fainted. Well let's get the story started! (Oh ya we have a special guest that's gonna help me beat the shit outta Sasuke! YAY!)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata just kept running without looking back, throwing her headband away. When she finally made it past the gates of Konoha she was still running_. Ohhh, he hates me now! I just know it! The love of my life gone! Sakura-gaishou can have him now that he hates me!_

(AN: Back in Konoha Sakura sneezed)

**Now, now, you didn't give him a chance. He may not care. Afterrrrr all if he had a demon inside him, you'd still love him, corrrrect?**

_Hai! Arigatou…Reidou _(AN: If you don't know what this means you're about to find out so don't look it up cheaters!). _But I can't face him; I don't want to see pity, in his eyes only…_

**Love? **Hinata nodded.** If only she knew…** **Underrrrrrstood, but first we must find shelter. Ahh, that cave should suffice. **Hinata turned toward the cave, which looked big and foreboding. _Oh, great! We had to find this place!_ **What? **_This place is called Lover's Cave…_Hinata started crying. **H-hey doesn't cry, rrrrrememberrrr when we first met?**

**-WARNING: EL FLASHBACKO GIGANTE AHEAD! -**

_In front of a colorful koi pond, a beautiful woman and a little girl were chatting…_

_"Reidou?" Hinata asked._

_" Yes, my daughter."(DRAMATIC MUSIC!)_

_"If you love someone and are scared to ask them if they love you, how do you ask them?"_

_"Well Hina-aaargh!"_

_"REIDOU!"_

**_- At the Funeral-_**

_"W-WHY?!" Hinata screamed. " She just suddenly d-d-died!"_

_"Hiashi-sama…" Hiashi's brother said. Hiashi nodded._

_"Auntie was a beautiful woman. I don't know why she died; all I can say is this… Before she died, she was, no is, a great woman, and I like to think her spirit lives on in all of us…" Neji started rubbing his eyes. "T-thank you," he said before breaking down crying._

_" Reidou, was m-m-my best friend," Hinata started crying. "The only p-person who ever believed I had true s-s-strength in me. Ill miss you Reidou!" They had to take Hinata off the stage so Hiashi could go next._

_"Before she died, she was my love, my heart, my soul, a caring mother, and a kind shinobi," Hiashi said with tears in his eyes. " I know that she will watch over us, I love you, and goodbye." He stepped down from the stand and wiped his eyes off._

**_- Inside Hiashi's Office-_**

_Outside the door, Hinata was listening to Hiashi and his brother talk. (AN: I have no friggin clue what Hiashi's brother's name is…) "Surely you know, by now! She has the Hyuuga curse! Your wife was reported with no illness, and the picture of perfect health. And now she's dead."_

_"I have heard of the Hyuuga curse, but thought it only as a legend… What happens with it again?"_

_"(Sigh) Every four generations or so a baby is given birth with a birthmark in the shape of 3 cat scratches on her right wrist." Hinata looked at her wrist, and three light scratches were scarred on her arm. "This marks him or her as the container for their mothers soul. Right now a demon from, **your** wife's soul is being created. It is a Koneko demon by the name of Shichiokoneko. Last time this happened half of Konoha was destroyed."_

_"I-I-Impossible! Even if my beloved became a demon she would never do such a thing…"_

_"Unfortunately, the person as the container is weak. However if she became stronger…" Hiashi nodded. He would hate himself later, but he had to train his daughter to near death to save Konoha_

**_- In Hinata's Room-_**

No way… Reidou can't be a demon! Hinata thought_, Aghast at what she had heard from her father and uncle._

**Hina-chan you hurrrrrrrt my feelings… I'm no demon.**_A voice in Hinata's head said._

R-R-Reidou???

**That's rrrrright, but don't worry, im not the demon they think I am. The last one howeverrr, well she was a rrreal pain. Greedy, powerrr hungrrry. That's why she tried to destroy Konoha.**

Reidou, you knew about this?

**Hai, I knew. I had seen your birrrrrthmark, and knew I had only a couple yearrrrs to live. I began mentally prrreparrring. The demon I felt inside, was soon calmed, but Hiashi will still have to trrrrain you, I can't always maintain contrrrol.**

H-Hai!

**Oh, and Hina-chan, whateverrrr you do, you cannot use my powerrrs. Except, forrrr one condition, you must only use me when your loved one is in dangerrrr. **

H-Hai, Reidou!

**Oh, and Hinata stop calling me Rrrreidou, call me… Shichiokoneko.**

**-END OF MONSTROUS FLASHBACK- **

**(AN: Yes this was not cheery, but it reminded her that a loved one is always with her.)**

Hinata sat down on a rock in the corner, and fell asleep, still wondering what Naruto was doing…

**_Hmmm, I hope Kyuubi's comforting his vessel. I bet Naruto took it pretty hard too._**

**_-At the hospital-_ **

"_Goodbye, Naruto I love you,"_ Just kept playing over and over and over in his dream, while a certain sage crept up to his bed.

_" The man waited for his love to join him in bed, but she was nowhere to be found, 'Where is she?' he wondered. Suddenly an indigo hair maiden jumped into the room and started slowly stripping as she walked toward her lov--," Wait a minute_, Jiraiya thought looking up from part of his new Icha-Icha: Make-out tactics, and noticed Naruto shaking and mumbling, "Gomen, p-please come back." _I-Is he crying?_ Jiraiya wondered. "Naruto wake up!"

"Huh?!" Naruto crashed out of bed. "Where is she?! Oh no! She did leave!"

"What who?"

"Ero-sennin, Hinata left!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: TEME! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! (THWACK)

Naruto-Kitsune1: Hey shut up! He can do whatever the fuck he wants!

Takai: Arigatou! Now lets beat the shit out of him!

Sasuke: (whimpers) (Hitting sounds last for hours)

Naruto-Kitsune1: Ahhh much better. Thanks for letting me do that.

Takai: No problem!

**IF YOU DON'T REVEIEW, ME AND Naruto-KITSUNE1 WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! Have a nice day! Till I make the next chapter. POSSIBLE LIME FOR ALL U PERVS OUT THERE!( Yes NaruHina) See you next time in chapter 4 LOVERS REACHING OUT TO EACH OTHER!**

Sasuke: Temes!

Takai and Naruto-Kitsune1: What was that?!


End file.
